In vehicle assembly factories, suspension assemblies are preliminarily provided and subsequently assembled to vehicle bodies, in order to improve the work efficiency.
Such suspension assemblies are formed in a work process and conveyed to another process where the assemblies are incorporated into the vehicle bodies. The conveyance of the suspension assemblies requires a suspension assembly carrying apparatus. A know type of the suspension assembly carrying apparatus hangs and carries the suspension assembly (patent literature 1 below).
Patent literature 1 teaches three horizontally extending support shafts for supporting a hub. The hub may be horizontally displaced as the hub is carried. Such horizontal displacement of the hub occurs due to the hub being merely placed on the support shafts, and hence it is necessary to take measures to prevent the horizontal displacement.
However, if the suspension assembly carrying apparatus takes account of the measures to prevent the horizontal displacement, the apparatus may be structurally complicated and hence become heavier.
While meeting the need for lightening the apparatus, a structurally simple, lightweight suspension assembly carrying apparatus is desired.